bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bankai Ikkaku! Moc, która przetnie wszystko
| obrazek = 300px |kanji = 一角卍解！全てを砕く力 |romaji = Ikkaku bankai! Subete o kudaku chikara | numer odcinka = 118 |rozdziały = Rozdział 203, Rozdział 204, Rozdział 205 |arc = Arrancar: Przybycie | poprzedni odcinek = Rukia rozpoczyna walkę, zamrażająca biała katana | następny odcinek = Sekretna historia oddziału Zarakiego. Szczęściarz | premieraJa = 7 marca 2007 |ppol = |opening = Rolling Star | ending = Sakura Biyori }} Bankai Ikkaku! Moc, która przetnie wszystko jest sto osiemnastym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Ikkaku mierzy się z Edradem Lionesem. Opis thumb|left|190px|Przybycie Fracción Grimmjowa W podsumowaniu poznajemy obowiązki Shinigamich. Zostaje wspomniana Zimna Wojna, wywołana przez zdrajcę - Sōsuke Aizena, oraz spotkanie Ichigo z tajemniczym Shinjim Hirako, który namawiał go do wstąpienia do grupy Visoredów - Shinigamich, którzy zyskali moce Hollowów. Niedługo po Zimnej Wojnie w Karakurze pojawiły się kolejne Arrancary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ze swoimi Fracción, których przybycie zaalarmowało obecną w Świecie Ludzi drużynę Hitsugayi. Rukia z łatwością pokonała Di Roya, używając Shikai swojego Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki, jednak natychmiast po tym ona i Ichigo zostali zaatakowani przez Grimmjowa. Tymczasem Ikkaku rozpoczął walkę z Edradem, Renji z Yylfrodtem, Hitsugaya z Shawlongiem, a Rangiku z Nakeemem. Edrad wyśmiał mierne zdolności Madarame, na co ten zapytał się go o imię. Arrancar uznał, że nie widzi sensu w wyjawianiu swojego imienia komuś, kto jest już jedną nogą w grobie. Na to Ikkaku zauważył, że najwyraźniej kierują się innymi filozofiami: sam uważa, że przedstawienie się przeciwnikowi jest gestem ostatniej grzeczności wobec niego, a jeżeli ktoś jest przygotowany na śmierć w walce, to powinien wiedzieć, kto go zabija. Żołnierz trzeciej rangi przedstawił się przeciwnikowi, po czym stwierdził, że Arrancar nie musi mu podawać swojego imienia, za to ma zapamiętać jego, ponieważ jest to imię osoby, która go zabije. Gdy Ikkaku próbuje zranić Edrada, pyta go, czemu ten nie wyjmie swojego Zanpakutō i czy przypadkiem nie nosi go na pokaz. Arrancar odpowiada, że wystarczy mu jego twarda jak żelazo skóra, która chroni go przed obrażeniami. Wówczas Ikkaku z zaskoczenia atakuje go pochwą swojego Zanpakutō, wkładając w cios znacznie więcej siły, co zmusza Edrada do wyjęcia miecza. Arrancar uważa konieczność wyjmowania miecza w walce ze zwykłym Shinigamim za hańbę, na co Ikkaku odpowiada, że zmusi go do uwolnienia Zanpakutō. thumb|right|190px|Rozmowa Keigo i Yumichiki Przyglądający się walce Keigo z przerażeniem zadaje pytanie, kim w ogóle są ci goście. Yumichika odpowiada, że Ikkaku przecież się przedstawiał. Asano pyta go, czemu nie pomoże Madarame, na co Shinigami mówi, że przecież nie będzie odbierał towarzyszowi radości walki, a niewtrącanie się w pojedynki swoich towarzyszy, nawet gdyby mieli oni zginąć, jest jedną z zasad 11. Oddziału. Następnie obaj przyglądają się walce Ikkaku z Arrancarem. Tymczasem Edrad rozpracowuje technikę walki żołnierza trzeciej rangi i próbuje go dzięki temu wykończyć, jednak daje się zaskoczyć, gdy Madarame przerzuca Zanpakutō i jego pochwę między rękami, po czym wyprowadza cios, raniąc Edrada w twarz i uszkadzając jego maskę. Zaraz po tym Arrancar dochodzi do wniosku, że sposób walki Ikkaku jest szalony, a sam Shinigami walczy nie dla zwycięstwa, tylko dla samej radości z walki, i, wbrew pozorom, nie walczy przemyślanie, walkę na śmierć i życie traktując jak zabawę. Ikkaku wyjmuje sobie z ust dwa zęby wybite przez atak Edrada i stwierdza, że będzie musiał wstawić sobie nowe. Pyta przeciwnika, czy mogą już zacząć drugą rundę, mówiąc, że już rozpracował jego ruchy i po pięciu lub sześciu atakach zmusi Arrancara do uwolnienia swojego Zanpakutō. Mówi na głos, że pomylił się co do Ikkaku i że nie widzi sensu z powstrzymywaniu się w walce z nim. Ikkaku pyta Arrancara, czy te słowa znaczą, że docenił jego siłę. Edrad odpowiada, że wręcz przeciwnie - takiemu kochającemu walkę idiocie jak Madarame należy zakorzenić strach tak głęboko, by nie zniknął bez względu jego na starania. Mówi też, że sprawi, by Ikkaku nie mógł się już cieszyć walką z żadnym Arrancarem. Po tych słowach Edrad uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō, Volcánica, którego forma bardzo zaskakuje Ikkaku. Edrad postanawia podążyć za jego zwyczajem, i wyjawia swoje nazwisko osobie, którą zamierza zabić - #13 Arrancar, Edrad Liones. thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow pojawia się przed Ichigo i Rukią Tymczasem w innej części miasta Grimmjow zaskakuje Ichigo i Rukię swoją ogromną energią duchową. Kuchiki zastanawia się, czy aby na pewno jest on Arrancarem, dostrzegając wielką różnicę mocy pomiędzy nim a Di Royem. Grimmjow chce wiedzieć, które z nich jest silniejsze, na co Rukia ostrzegawczo krzyczy do Ichigo, aby się wycofał. Arrancar błyskawicznie przebija ją gołą dłonią, po czym stwierdza, że niemożliwym jest, aby to ona była silniejsza. W odpowiedzi Kurosaki z furią rzuca się na Grimmjowa. W międzyczasie Edrad wyjaśnia Ikkaku, jak działa uwolnienie Zanpakutō Arrancarów: pieczętują cząsteczki swoich zdolności w formie miecza, zupełnie odwrotnie niż Shinigami, by w chwili uwolnienia ukazać swoją prawdziwą moc i formę. Stwierdza, że Volcánica jest jego prawdziwą mocą, po czym brutalnie atakuje Ikkaku. Yumichika postanawia skontaktować się z centralą. Mówi, że Arrancary mają dużo większą destrukcyjną moc, niż się spodziewano, oraz prosi o utworzenie mroźnej przestrzeni o promieniu 300 jednostek wokół Ikkaku oraz innych Shinigami, na wypadek takiego samego przypływu mocy u ich przeciwników. Stwierdza, że koszt naprawy budynków zostanie wliczony w budżet misji, za priorytet uważając bezpieczeństwo dusz. Prosi także o przygotowanie ceremonii pogrzebowej dla Ikkaku. thumb|right|190px|Edrad chce zadać ostateczny cios Tymczasem Edrad bezlitośnie rani Ikkaku, mówiąc, że możliwości Arrancara w uwolnionej formie są kilkakrotnie wyższe, a pajac na poziomie Madarame nie jest w stanie mu sprostać. Wtedy Shinigami momentalnie dochodzi do siebie i uwolnia swoje Shikai. Próbuje zaatakować, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez potężny atak Edrada i spada na ziemię. Liones podąża za nim i gdy ranny Ikkaku próbuje się podnieść, Arrancar każe mu się poddać. Ponieważ Madarame nie wykazuje takiej chęci, ten chce zadać ostateczny cios, jednak po opadnięciu pyłu okazuje się, że Ikkaku zablokował go plecami. Shinigami stwierdza, że między nimi dwoma nie ma różnicy mocy, nie chciał po prostu by inni się o tym dowiedzieli. Mówi, że nie ma ochoty używać tego w takim miejscu, ale najwyraźniej nie ma wyboru. Nakazuje Edradowi, by patrzył uważnie, jednak nikomu o tym nie mówił, po czym uwalnia swoje Bankai. Nagle wszystko dookoła Ikkaku otacza wir Reiatsu, którego siła uszkadza pobliskie budynki. Przerażony Keigo pyta, co się dzieje, zaś Yumichika zauważa, że Madarame jednak zdecydował się użyć Bankai. [[Plik:Houzukimaru.png|thumb|left|190px|Bankai Ikkaku - Ryūmon Hōzukimaru]] thumb|right|190px|Ikkaku i Edrad wracają do walki Edrad ze zdumieniem pyta, czy Ikkaku powiedział "Bankai", na co ten z uśmiechem potwierdza, po czym wyjawia jego nazwę: Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. Edrad przyznaje, że jest to imponujące, na co Ikkaku odpowiada, że nie uwolnił jeszcze Reiatsu godnego pochwały, a to, czy będzie jej godne będzie zadecydowane w chwili śmierci Lionesa. Ikkaku i Edrad ponownie wzbijają się w powietrze, wracając do walki. Edrad atakuje, jednak Madarame dwoma atakami niemal odcina Edradowi ramię, co go bardzo zaskakuje. Liones odpycha przeciwnika na większą odległość, po czym orientuje się, że jego Bankai nie jest typu Kidō, nie zwiększa prędkości ani defensywy: jego mocą jest zwiększenie siły ofensywnej użytkownika. Arrancar dochodzi do wniosku, że umiejętność skoncentrowana na sile powinna być podatna na jego ataki. Gdy Ikkaku przygotowuje się do kolejnego natarcia, Edrad postanawia go zmiażdżyć, nim ten odetnie mu ramię, uważając, że skoro jest to walka siła kontra siła, to nie ma powodu, by przegrał. Nagle z zaskoczeniem stwierdza, że Reiatsu zawarte w Bankai Ikkaku wciąż rośnie. Shinigami zauważa, że Edrad już wie i wyjaśnia, że Hōzukimaru, w przeciwieństwie do swojego właściciela, jest leniem - nawet po przejściu w formę Bankai jeszcze do końca się nie "wybudził", dlatego nie osiągnął jeszcze pełni mocy. Mówi Edradowi, że gdy smok wyryty na Zanpakutō cały zapełni się czerwienią, moc Ryūmon Hōzukimaru wzrośnie do maksimum. Następnie smok staje się całkowicie czerwony, a Ikkaku zachęca Arrancara do walki. Ich ataki zderzają się, tworząc wielką eksplozję. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Renji przychodzi do swojego kapitana, mówiąc, że gdy będzie na misji w Świecie Ludzi, Byakuya nie musi zastępować go na zebraniu wicekapitanów. Kuchiki odpowiada, że do zadań kapitana należy zadbanie o to, by obowiązki jego porucznika zostały wypełnione. Słysząc to, Renji pyta z niedowierzaniem, czy Byakuya ma zamiar pojawić się także na zebraniu Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami w zastępstwie za Rukię, na co szlachcic się uśmiecha. Występujące postacie Walki * Ikkaku Madarame kontra Edrad Liones * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (prolog) Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Arrancarów: * * * Techniki Shinigami: * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * * Bankai: * Uwolnione Resurrección: * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki